


I'm Not but Maybe Just a Little

by markwardos



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwardos/pseuds/markwardos
Summary: Buck meets Eddie's family for the first time now that he's dating him.Written mostly as a joke between me and May (eddiediazs on Tumblr)You can find me on Tumblr at: diggorypuff.tumblr.comUsed google translate so the Spanish is probably by no means perfect.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	I'm Not but Maybe Just a Little

“Aren’t I supposed to be the nervous one? You know meeting your family for the first time?” Buck asks.

“It’s not the first time,” Eddie shoots back rubbing his hands up along the steering wheel, “you met them at the end of my probationary period celebration.”

Buck smirks cause Eddie’s doing that nervous thing he does with his eyebrow, mouth, and hands. His eyebrow is tense and pulled up just a bit, his mouth hanging a bit more in one direction than the other, and his hands are fidgeting. His neck also does a tense sort of shake with his head and Buck sighs sort of happily.

“You’ve got our back in there right Chris?” Buck says taking his eyes off Eddie to lull his head back and look in the backseat.

“Yeah, I’ll protect you, Buck.”

“Hey,” Eddie says, “what about me?”

“They’re your family Eddie, you should have plenty of practice protecting yourself from them,” Buck grins.

“Oh...okay, I’ll remember that the next time you ask me to protect you from Maddie.”

Buck smiles, “Alright, Christopher, protect your dad too,” he says and leans over and kisses Eddie’s cheek “Better?”

Eddie’s still tense but Buck sees the corner of his mouth twitch into a grin on the same side he kissed as he says, “Yeah, better.”

Buck settles back in his seat and tries to shrug off any nerves he has himself. Parents don’t really hate him or anything, though he doesn’t have that much experience in meeting people's parents. But Eddie’s right, he has met them before, and they liked him then.

But he had been injured and had that hero and victim vibe about him on top of not dating their son at that time.

So he was nervous but at the same time, he was quick to ignore it cause whatever they thought of him he tried to assure himself at least, wasn’t going to change anything. Eddie wasn’t going to stop dating him, and Christopher would still adore him.

When they pull up and Buck reaches for the door handle Eddie’s hand shoots out and grabs his other wrist and Buck looks over at him.

“Just...if they say anything...ignore them,” Eddie says.

Buck smiles a bit and leans over and takes Eddie’s face in his hands and kisses him softly, “I’ll be fine. There’s only two Diaz’s who I need to love me, and they’re in this car.”

Eddie smiles a bit but Buck can still feel the stress just in Eddie’s face as he holds it. Buck lets him go and gives him a reassuring smile before getting out of the car and opening Christopher’s door and lifting him into his arms.

Eddie gets the side dish they brought, Buck’s doing as Eddie is clueless in the kitchen, and Buck carries Christopher up the steps knocking on the door.

When Eddie comes up to his side and places his free arms around his waist he smiles over at him to which Eddie says, “I don’t understand how you’re not nervous.”

“Of course I’m nervous, this is your family. I want them to like me, but I also know it’s not the end of the world if they don’t.”

“Then what would be the end of the world?” Eddie asks.

“In these terms? If you didn’t love me, but you love me don’t you?” Buck asks leaning into Eddie’s space a bit.

Eddie smiles and nods, “Yeah, Buck. I love you.”

“Then we’re good,” Buck says pulls back just as the door opens and Eddie’s mother greets them.

“Edmundo,” she says pulling Eddie in and kissing his cheeks gently before looking at Buck and standing up straight a bit, “Buck. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Likewise,” he says and goes for a hug even if she’s stiff as she takes in his presence.

She seemingly accepts it to avoid an awkward moment perhaps before saying, “Christopher, it’s so good to see you.”

She reaches out for him and Buck albeit somewhat reluctantly hands Christopher over and he hugs her tightly.

Buck moves back to Eddie’s side and feels Eddie immediately places his arm around his waist, and it does keep Buck on solid ground.

They descend into the belly of the beast when they enter the kitchen though at first, it’s not so bad cause everyone turns their attention to Christopher, but once they turn their attention to Eddie, whose arm is still secure around Buck’s waist it becomes apparent.

Buck is not that welcome of a guest, though some at least try and muster a small smile.

“Edmundo,” they all greet and take Eddie from Buck’s side leaving him to awkwardly shove his hands into his jeans now that Christopher is taken too.

But somewhere in the middle Christopher seems to sense this and makes his way back to Buck’s side and tugging on Buck’s wrist to get his attention.

“Hey kiddo,” Buck smiles at him nervously. 

“Can I have a coke?” Christopher asks.

Buck nods and looks for one in the nearby coolers.

“What’re you doing?” One of Eddie’s older relatives asks him.

He freezes and says, “Chris asked for a coke, so I was getting him one.”

“Well then he knows he can ask his dad and or one of us,” the man says, “you’re not his actual dad.”

“I’m aware of that. But I’m the kind of guy who if a kid they know quite well and have some charge of caring for asks them to get something for them, I do it,” Buck shoots back.

The guy scoffs and Buck sighs before opening the coke for Christopher and gets him a straw without too much fuss and finds them a place to sit until perhaps Eddie can come back to them from the masses.

He doesn’t know if it’s worse that they’ve all pretty much ignored him rather than crafted sly insults in his direction like the last relative.

Christopher sits underneath his arm and says, “They’re all loud. You’ll get used to it.”

Buck smiles a bit and wishes Eddie’s family being loud was the most of his problems.

Eventually, a woman walks towards them that’s around their age and extends her hand with a beer out to him, “Here, figured you might need this.”

Buck raises his brows before taking it and saying, “Thanks.”

“No problem. They’re like a pack of hyenas, they don’t have much mercy for, so it’s not just you.”

Buck gives a small smile and offers his hand, “I’m Buck.”

“Rosa, I’m Eddie and Christopher’s cousin,” Rosa says and gives a small smile to Christopher who smiles back.

“Yeah, I think Eddie and Christopher have told me a bit about you. You’re a detective, right? In New York?”

“Yeah. And I get a bit of what you’re going through. My mom and dad weren’t all that accepting when I came out as bi, but they came around, so they’ll take some time, but they’ll get over it eventually I’m sure,” Rosa says taking a sip of her own beer.

Buck nods shortly and drinks his beer and engages in small talk with Rosa, his eyes following Eddie when he’s walking to the dining room which is in sight of the living area which they’re sitting in.

He’s setting the table and the woman he knows to be Eddie’s older sister is following him and helping. He watches as they start engaging in conversation and as it turns heated. They speak louder at this point but they’re speaking in Spanish which Buck is rusty at best in.

“No te puedo creer, Eddie. Trayéndolo el aquí,” Eddie sister says.

Rosa stands and moves to sit on Buck’s other side and leans over and says, “She said she can’t believe he brought you here.”

“Amo al hombre, Lisa. Mamá y papá quieren saber con quién estaba saliendo, estoy saliendo con Buck, no hay nada más que decir,” Eddie hisses back and Buck looks over at Rosa who translates again.

“He said he loves you and that his parents wanted to meet who he was dating, and he’s dating you and there’s nothing more to it,” Rosa grins.

Buck smiles a bit and wraps his arm around Christopher who lays his head back against Buck’s chest with a small smile as he sips at his coke.

“Bueno, tal vez deberías pensar con quién estás saliendo. ¿Qué tal Christopher?” Lisa says and starts mixing the salad.

Eddie narrows his eyes at her and says, “Que hay de Christopher? Él está feliz. Él ama a Buck. Y Buck ama a Christopher, él es genial con él.” 

Rosa sighs and says, “Lisa is worried about who Eddie is dating and its effect on Christopher and Eddie said Christopher is happy and loves you, and you love Christopher. So basically he just told her to shove it.”

Buck laughs at that and kisses Christopher’s forehead and focuses back on Eddie and his sister as Lisa leans across the table at Eddie and says, “Bueno, espero que tú también estés feliz, Eddie, porque no eres más que un puta del gringo's.”

Eddie's face turns to shock and Buck’s head turns quickly to Rosa who is covering her mouth, and tears spring to her eyes and Buck’s worried and says, “What...what did she say to him?”

Rosa fans her face and holds up a finger just as Eddie shouts in English, “Did you just call me a white man’s whore?”

The house goes silent for a moment with every head turned in their direction in awe just before Buck and Rosa both burst out in laughter clutching each other’s shoulders to keep from falling off the couch completely as they're rocked with laughter.

Christopher looks up at Buck questioningly and says, “Buck? Are you and cousin Rosa okay?”

“Yes, buddy. Everything’s fine, we’re just laughing.”  
  


Buck looks up and sees everyone staring at them including Eddie who’s narrowed his eyes at Buck now as Buck tries to sit up and put on a straight face and says, “Sorry, babe.”

Eddie’s glare turns back at his sister before he simply throws the silverware to her to finish and storms over to Buck, Rosa, and Christopher.

He plops down next to Christopher and extends his arm over to wrap around Buck’s shoulder, dragging him and Christopher against his side.

Buck can see the anger buried deep into the lines of Eddie’s face and kisses his temple gently as Rosa just smirks.

This only upsets Eddie more who kicks at Rosa lightly, “I’m glad you’re so amused by this Rosa.”

She shrugs and sips her beer and says, “I can’t help it. So, Eddie, how does it feel to be un gringo's puta?”

Eddie kicks at her again as she guffaws and Buck giggles again to which Eddie pinches him, “Hey, they’re insulting you too.”

“Eddie, I’m a white man it’s what I am, it’s hardly offensive.”

“It is in Spanish,” Eddie insists.

“I’ve been called worse.”

“She called me a…,” Eddie starts before looking down at Christopher.

“Yes, I know, but you’re not so you don’t need to get so upset,” Buck says kissing Eddie’s jaw.

Eddie grunts unhappily and Rosa smiles, “We should all come down to Texas more often. It’s fun.”

“I hate you,” Eddie says to Rosa who just throws her head back in laughter.

When they’re settling back in their room at the nearby hotel and Buck’s tucked Christopher into bed, Buck can see Eddie’s still upset as he’s undressing getting ready for his shower.

“Hey,” Buck says walking into the bathroom and wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and kissing along his neck, “Don’t let them get to you.”

Eddie huffs and says, “They’re…”

“Wrong,” Buck finishes and continues to kiss along Eddie’s shoulder trying to draw the stress out of him.

“I really thought the gender thing would be their biggest and really only hurdle. I completely forgot about their issue with me dating someone who’s white.”

“Did they have as big of a problem with Shannon?” Buck asks.

“Not really. Well not to begin with,” Eddie says shrugging his shoulders.

Buck rubs Eddie’s shoulders and said, “So maybe it’s still mostly the gender thing, but from what Rosa tells me it just takes some time and then they’ll get over it.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“And they didn’t come away with the best impression of Shannon I’m guessing…”

“Yeah, they didn’t. I mean you heard my aunt…at the hospital that one day,” Eddie mutters.

“Yeah, so I just need to earn my stripes by sticking around, which I fully intend to do, you know,” Buck says, kissing up to Eddie’s ear.

“Yeah?” Eddie asks and Buck can finally feel him relaxing into his arms.

“Yeah,” Buck whispers and runs his hands up along Eddie’s bare chest.

Eddie smirks a bit before turning in Buck’s arms and sliding his hands into the back pockets of Buck’s jeans.

“You know, maybe they’re kind of right.”  
  


“How so?” Buck asks.

“Maybe I’m sort of a white man’s whore,” Eddie says.

“I’d say it a little nicer, but maybe just a little,” Buck grins and presses Eddie up against the sink kissing him hungrily.

  
  



End file.
